bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
The Salt Desert - Part 2
The Salt Desert Part 2: The Desolate Salt Desert! An old bridge breaks off into a massive ravine, halting your progress! ''' '''What new mysteries await you on the other side of the chasm? If you've completed The Train Graveyard from The Salt Desert - Part 1 to 100%, you can resume your journey. Head back to the Caustic Chasm ' ''to start repairing the bridge using bushes in the Train Graveyard or the Secret Bonus Areas!' *3 new zones, each with 5 fields, and 5 quests *4 new secret bonus areas '''Redeem this code for 1 free Large Energy Pack: CROS-STHE-CHAS-MNOW' This new content was released on November 2, 2018 Read more at: Official Codename Blog Editor's Disclaimer: Some of the following information is loosely based on possible quests and is subject to change when the Salt Desert - Part 2 event begins, and as more information becomes available The Caustic Chasm Chasm Crossing |name2 = Chasm Crossing - Rusty Beams |type2 = main |desc2 = Agustin might be able to repair the chasm bridge with some help. Find him Rusty Beams from bushes anywhere in the Salt Desert. This may prove a difficult task, given the scarcity of resources in the Salt Desert. |task2 = Find 56 Rusty Beams |reward2 = |name3 = Chasm Crossing - Rust-Away |type3 = main |desc3 = Agustin might be able to repair the chasm bridge with some help. The support beams are rusty! Find him Tins of Rust-Away from bushes anywhere in the Salt Desert. This may prove a difficult task, given the scarcity of resources in the Salt Desert. |task3 = Find 25 Tins of Rust-Away |reward3 = |name4 = Chasm Crossing - Planks |type4 = main |desc4 = Agustin might be able to repair the chasm bridge with some help. The bridge planks were made of Desert Ironwood, which is very rare and hard to work with. Find him Desert Ironwood Planks from bushes anywhere in the Salt Desert. This may prove a difficult task, given the scarcity of resources in the Salt Desert. |task4 = Find 62 Desert Ironwood Planks |reward4 = |name5 = Chasm Crossing - Idle Workers |type5 = main |desc5 = Agustin might be able to repair the chasm bridge with some help. He's got all the materials he needs, but his work crew has long since been disbanded . Find his Idle Workers wandering fields in the Salt Desert. |task5 = Recall 27 Idle Workers |reward5 = }} Salt Desert Dead Pools ' Quests |name2 = |type2 = main |desc2 = |task2 = |reward2 = |name3 = |type3 = main |desc3 = |task3 = |reward3 = |name4 = |type4 = main |desc4 = |task4 = |reward4 = |name5 = |type5 = main |desc5 = |task5 = |reward5 = }} '''Salt Desert Caravan Route ' Quests |name2 = |type2 = main |desc2 = |task2 = |reward2 = |name3 = |type3 = main |desc3 = |task3 = |reward3 = |name4 = |type4 = main |desc4 = |task4 = |reward4 = |name5 = |type5 = main |desc5 = |task5 = |reward5 = }} '''Salt Desert Mountain Pass Quests |name2 = |type2 = main |desc2 = |task2 = |reward2 = |name3 = |type3 = main |desc3 = |task3 = |reward3 = |name4 = |type4 = main |desc4 = |task4 = |reward4 = |name5 = |type5 = main |desc5 = |task5 = |reward5 = }} Salt Palace Grounds Quests |name2 = |type2 = main |desc2 = |task2 = |reward2 = |name3 = |type3 = main |desc3 = |task3 = |reward3 = |name4 = |type4 = main |desc4 = |task4 = |reward4 = |name5 = |type5 = main |desc5 = |task5 = |reward5 = }} Puzzles Puzzles have 42 pieces. Trinkets Customization Items Ranch Items Misc Items Secret Bonus Areas Category:The Salt Desert - Part 1 Category:Salt Desert - Part 2